ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemos
|personality = Brutal Calculating Sadistic Megalomaniacal Cold Destructive Tyrannical Ruthless Heartless Egotistical Narcissistic Power Hungry Blood Thirsty Paranoid Malignant Narcissistic|occupation = God of Tyranny and Torment Leader of the Crimson Cabal Ruler of the Chaotic Under-Realm|alignment = Lawful Evil|goal = Use the Ascension Program to make himself a god (Succeed) Destroy the concept of freedom as a way to reclaim his "honor" (failed) Plunge the Omniverse in eternal Darkness (failed) Break free from his own dimension (succeed) Kill Angelus in the most horrific way possible (succeed for a while) Make Daevas his slave and torture him in many horrendous ways (failed) Become powerful enough so that he went have no rivals to oppose him (failed) |enemies = Angelus The Champions Ben Diablo Dark Akuma|powers = |fate = Death by Suicide}} Daemos (Real name Omegus) is a evil and sadistic demonic dictator that embodies tyranny and Torment. He is a major antagonist of the Multiversal Legends universe. He started out as the main antagonist of Angelus's Misadventures as well as one of the main villains of Champions of the Multiverse. Daemos is a brutal tyrant as well as the dictator of the Chaotic Under-Realm and the archenemy of Angelus. Daemos's goal is to eradicate free will and enslave every living creature for himself to torture for eternity. Daemos is the uncle to the cosmic Dark-Lord Nekrozoth who at times takes his position as main antagonist whenever he is not around. In the past, Daemos was once a multiversal conqueror named Omegus and once led the Crimson Cabal on a quest for god hood across many universes, conquering each world they come across and destroy those that he can't conquer. and sometimes conquer worlds for his nephew to Zoth (Nekrozoth's former name). Biography Backstory During the age of the old omniverse, Daemos was once a mortal named Omegus who was born into a family of powerful, warlords who had drawn power from a mysterious entity known as the Nekrus, which they also relied on to keep the people of their homeplanet obedient. He was the uncle to Zoth (who would soon be renamed Nekrozoth) and the brother to Velnias who the current emperor of the Dark Empire. Omegus would resort to kill and enslave those that opposes him or criticize his ego. Eventually grew bored of his families traditions and decided to go across the galaxy to conquer and destroy worlds he comes across in order to expand his family's empire. He soon came across a planet called Zeniterria and used his dark powers to rule the planet Zeniterria with an iron fist and made the inhabitants worship him as a messiah. For years he ruled his own small empire with none opposing him until a single man decided to lead a rebellion as a attempt to free the people he enslaved. The war for the planet Zeniterria was long and brutal with over 2 thousand people dying from each conflict. At the final battle, Omegus finally met the culprit responsible for the rebellion and for releasing the people he enslaved. As they fought Omegus was defeated and was severely injured, so he was forced to retreat leaving the planet with it's inhabitants free from his tyranny. Upon returning to the homeward that he was born from, Omegus was ridiculed and mocked for his failure on keeping control on just one planet. Eventually he was banished from his own family and empire for that failure which gave him a deep hatred towards the concept of freedom of choice and actions. Daemos/Omegus started his own army called the Crimson Cabal and went o a path of bloodshed and slavery. He would lead his army to conquer worlds and establish a fascist dictatorship on each on of them in order to prevent rebellions against his rule. After a century of blood shed and slaughter, Omegus/Daemos successfully conquered an entire universe but still wasn't satisfy for his achievement as he knew that he would simply die of old age. Wanting to be immortal so that he would continue his crusade of purging the omniverse of free will, Omegus/Daemos search the entire multiverse to find a means to live forever until he stumble upon an ancient temple that belongs the ancient evil Vekkisul on a nameless desert planet. The temple held mystical artifact and advance technology unlike any other. It also held scrolls filled spells and hexes and even revealed knowledge and history of the omniverse and methods on gaining power over anything thing including the power over death itself. Omegus made the temple his main base as well as his own personal church and uses the ancient advance technology as well as using the magic spells to help him expand his lifespan. Omegus began his seige across the omniverse, slaughtering more people as well as selling the innocence to slavery. He would also harvest the oil of each planet he comes across so he could make a profit out of. After Zoth/Nekrozoth was declared the new emperor, Omegus/Daemos was welcome back into the empire and was elected supreme general of the Zoth's army. However, he grow paranoid that they might another rebellion in the empire which cause him to partake in Zoth's new project called Ascension Program which would make him a god. Though before he could try it he must test it out just to make sure if the project would be successful. He had the program's head scientist, Miles Drekken, to perform the experiments on humans he kidnapped (one of which was a young Daevas). Omegus/Daemos's lust for power grew as was his paranoia ever since his defeat at the nameless rebel he fought. He was still haunted by the thought that the nameless rebel might be still around trying to thwart him yet again. So he would often visit the lab of the Ascension Program daily and orders his scientist to increase the working progress which resulted on making the experiments crueler and inhumanely painful for the test subjects. After Vekkisul's legions of his demonic followers killed Zoth, it was Omegus/Daemos who would him through the reestablished Ascension Program giving birth to Nekrozoth himself. Nekrozoth convinced his followers including Omegus/Daemos to use the Ascension Program as a way to raise an army of gods to conquer the entire omniverse. After using the Ascension program, he finally became a full fledged god renamed himself Daemos. He and Nekrozoth commanded their army of gods on a new violent crusade of chaos and destruction, starting a new empire genocide and war which lead to quintillion people to be killed. After years of slaughter, conquest, and violence, He and Nekrozoth finally took control of the entire omniverse and stripped the living beings of their freedom of choice. With Nekrozoth spreading destruction and chaos as a way to demonstrate his authority, Daemos would make sure that no one would try to start a revolution by implanting parasites to keep his victims under his control which leaves them to become mindless zombie like drones. Destruction of the Old Omniverse TBA Angelus's Misadventures He sends a piece of himself to Planet Earth where our protagonist live, affecting it with his influence. He took possession of a group of travelers and manipulated them to kill each other so he could use them to create a biomass for himself to make a proxy form. Physical Appearance In the past, Daemos/Omegus had the appearance of a ordinary man dressed in grey military army. His belt had a red demon skull wit thorns on it and was completely bald. after his defeat at the hand of the freedom fighter, his appearance was altered into a red skinned humanoid and had no nose anymore so he had to use a device attached to his neck to help him breathe, his head is also the shape of his skull as well. After ascending to godhood, he makes the appearance of a demonic Dark-Lord with red skin or purple (depending on the episode). He has black horns and mostly wears his black armor. He could radiate green or orange energy from his mouth and eyes to channel dark energy from his realm. Sometimes his horns are never shown and takes the appearance of his old form but with a few demonic features. He has really sharp fangs and speaks in his normal voice as he sated he didn't want to sound "Too cliche". When he is shirtless it would reveal that he has tattoos across his chest and shoulders. Personality He is seen and revered as one of the ultimate embodiment of Tyranny, Torture, Evil, torment, cruelty, and madness and as such is a feared and most despised being to come across. He is a blood thirsty, vindictive, ambitious, barbaric, narcissistic, hate-fueled, destructive, psychotic, sleazy, heartless, unapologetic, unsympathetic, extremely homicidal, megalomaniacal tyrant seeking only the domination of every single living being he comes across. He is a being of destructive capabilities who who view himself as a twisted perfectionist desiring to make "perfect omniverse clean from imperfection" by the use of tyranny, chaos, and mass destruction. Daemos sees Freedom of choice as the one thing that preventing from his vision of an Omniverse from perfection which gave him the desire to eradicate it through sheer oppression and tyranny so no one would dare to rebel against his rule. He is a vile, malicious, and cruel entity who is very determined to accomplish his goal. He is uncaring of anything even the lives of his own family and army including the life of his own son Belial whom he has negative feelings for. He shown no sign of positive emotions as he thinks that showing feelings or compassion to others is a sign of weakness. A ruthless leader, Daemos is a chaotic monster with plans of ruling creation as a supreme overlord. Though as monstrous he is, he doesn't believe in good or evil as he see them as mere fantasies or point of views created by mortals to justify their actions. He believes such concepts are irrelevant and that survival and dominance are key factor that drives human nature. This however is just to show this belief merely demonstrate that he could be as cruel and gleefully sadistic as he wishes. If the concept of good and evil don't exist than he is free to be as malicious, atrocious, and tyrannical as he pleases. He sometimes call himself The Master of Atrocities" or the "lord of genocide" to mock the heroes of their "pathetic" but often relishes at being called a monster. He is very self centered for he has several cults worshiping him and having them destroyed several other religions so that he would be the only one that is worshiped. He is absolutely remorseless shows when he commits his atrocious acts even stated that he was merely separating "slaves" from the "masters". He truly dislikes his on son Belial as he sees him as a weak pathetic fool due to his past failures, he even threaten to kill him just for being a disgraceful son. He is very strategic and very intelligent having to conquer a significant portion of the Omniverse for his nephew in his past life. Being extremely knowledgeable as knows many form of strategy and is a master of science and magic in his past life. He is surprisingly different from the other tyrants as he is to as egotistical or arrogant as he seems. Like his nephew Nekrozoth, he prefer to demonstrate his intellect to defeat his enemies rather to just simply use brute force or his abilities unless the time calls for it. He is a viciously cunning and relentless conqueror who is quick to learn from his mistakes and knows how to control his ego and arrogance. He knows ho to exploit others weaknesses and flaws for his own ambitions. He expresses a deep hatred towards his counterpart Angelus as he often calls him "the bane of his very existence" or "The one that wouldn't just leave him be" due to being the embodiment of freedom as well as being his archenemy. He often has to admit that Angelus is his greatest enemy he faced while dismissing the other others he encountered as Angelus simply embodies the one thing he the he most. The one thing he ever wanted to do is not just simply kill Angelus but do it in the most horrific way possible. However, he learns that no matter what he cannot fathom the idea that he would kill his sworn foe just once not because without him, but because he hates Angelus so much that he wants to kill him repeatedly in so many disgusting ways that the most twisted minds could think of. Another beings that he hates is the all power god Daevas as Daemos couldn't understand why a being beyond the powers of infinity itself uses his powers for ordinary human activities. He utterly despise people who couldn't uses their powers for grander things like conquest or anything else for that matter. Daemos does not like being second right to a childish being that wast his powers which is why he desires to make Daevas his slave to torment and abuse. He though he himself is a deity (or possibly a extremely powerful demon-lord when outside of his dimension), even he suffers from Malignant narcissism- he demands attention, worship, and admiration, being anti-asocial, and a lack of empathy for others. He would not take a single criticism from anyone including beings like Vekkisul as well as his nephew Nekrozoth as he expects to be treated as a superior to others as he would not except those who are above him. He could also be very aggressive and sadistic and always raise to hostility level. He is regarded as a mad ruler as he had burnt cities to the ground just for either paranoia or entertainment. One time,' '''he set his whole realm able just so he could shut the people up and hear their screams while he plays his fiddle and lyre. He is prone to torture those who he sees deserving of punishment no matter what you are, being either innocent or not. Daemos even as a god still possesses his god complex, as he see himself above anyone ever since he drew his last breath. Though right before he risen to god hood, he was prone to commit more violence to conquer or to save his problems rather than using manipulation or strategy and was rather impatient. Though he soon learn to be more sophisticated and patient later on in his life. He show that this lust for power is never ending and even his thirst for conquest is infinite that he would travel across time and space to get what he want. Being a extremely twisted sadist, he enjoys to cause mass genocide and torture anyone nobody what they are or how old are they. He goes as far as to torture the daemons he created simply because he had no one to torment in his realm due to being imprisoned in his own realm. He is not above causing mass omnicide if he ever encounters a world that he can't control. Daemos's evil rivals the likes of Nekrozoth himself making him of the two most evil beings to ever walk on the entire omniverse. Trivia * Zalgo, Dormammu, and Darkseid were the main inspiration that gave the creator the idea of the character along with a dream he had that involves a zombie apocalypse. * He is older than Angelus as Angelus was created to prevent Daemos from spreading his influence cross the omniverse. * Daemos share some similarities with a fellow MLU villain, the iconic Nekrozoth. ** Both are tyrants. ** Both rule their own universe. ** Both are chaotic evil. ** Both are Complete Monsters. ** Both abuse their minions for fun or for failing at their missions. ** They have their own good counterparts (Angelus to Daemos, Deus to Nekrozoth). ** They serve as the archenemy to the protagonists (Angelus to Daemos, Legend and Jack Spark to Nekrozoth). ** They hate a certain concept (redemption for Nekrozoth, Free will for Daemos). ** They conquer universes and merge them with their own. ** They are beings above good and evil (though Nekrozoth is a fully on card-carrying villain despite this while Daemos is partially a card carrying villain). ** Both are incredibly sadistic and murderous. ** They are completely immoral and would do anything to achieve their goals. * It's ironic for Omegus as his name means "an irrelevant person" while in the series he is actually worshiped by several followers across the old omniverse and was also one of the main villains of Champions of the multiverse as well as the main villain for the ''Angelus's Misadventures ''franchise. * His relationship with Angelus is similar to Darkseid's relationship with Mister Miracle as one represent tyranny while the other represent freedom. * His mutated appearance after his first defeat almost looked identical to the Red Skull from Marvel Comics. * The creator of the character sometimes compare him to Joffrey Baratheon are these reasons below ** They're both sadistic rulers who tortures their own subjects simply because they can because their excuse is because they have power over them for being their rulers. ** They view themselves as the greatest rulers (though Daemos sees himself as the greatest perfectionist despite the many atrocities he committed whom he view as mere art). ** They tried to justify they're evil acts of torture by saying the people they tormented deserve such cruelty. * Though characters like Vekkisul and Nekrozoth changed the tone for the series, due to ''Angelus's Misadventures starting out as a comedy action adventure, Daemos was the darkest villain to appear in the show. * It is show not be a good fiddler as well as being good at playing a lyre as when his realm was on purposefully set ablaze, he started to fiddle while the denizens of his realm burns to death with many cities being bent to the ashes. ** It is similar to how the people portray Nero on how he was fiddling while the city of Rome burns. Though he was actually using lyre in reality. * Though he is considered a deity, he only has omnipotent powers in his dimension but if he enters our world in his full form then he is rather reduced to a extremely powerful daemon-lord. * Aside fee will being his most hated concept, he also despise the concept of peace as he finds it baffling and is for cowards who has no experience in battle. Mainly, he sees Peace as weakness and doesn't increase the strength and experience of others. Category:Characters Category:BrandonTheDarkOne47 characters Category:Tyrants Category:Gods Category:Oppressors Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Complete Monster Category:Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Demons Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wickedness Category:Wicked Category:Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Psycho Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Fictional characters